Mi nuevo medico
by Sire07
Summary: Esta historia va de Esme una chica con un padre rico el cual contrata a un medico privado solo para su hija, pero ¿que pasara cuando ella sienta una tentacion tremenda hacia ese hombre rubio con ojos dorados? mal summary humanos
1. Dr Cullen

_Capitul 1:: Doctor Cullen_

**El dia en que mi vida se volvio una tormenta fue un 10 de octubre y todo por culpa de ese incidente. Mi medico, mi viejo y testarudo medico le dio un infarto! Asi que mi querido padre llamo a los medicos mas importantes de la ciudad y para ofrecerles trabajo…**

**A perdonad que me presente soy Esme Anne Platt, y por mi mala o buena suerte soy hija de uno de los mas ricos de la ciudad, eso comporta, colegios pijos, majordomos, sirvientas, cocinero, a y lo que mas odio… Falsas aparencias. Delante de la gente tengo de ser la persona mas encantadora del mundo, quizas por eso luego me desahogo en casa, mi madre me llama insolente por mis contestaciones pero que se le va hacer.**

**Se podria decir que yo soy muy dulce con las personas a las que quiero por ejemplo mi padre… bueno él es como mi madre pero me cuida y trata como una hija prodiga. Aun que él sea ingreido y mala persona con la servidumbre.**

**Bueno volviendo a lo importante, mi medico se habia muerto… Lo senti mucho por su familia pero mas por mi, ya me habia acostumbrado a ese medico y ahora acostumbrarme a otro viejo mirandome era una perdida de tiempo. Llego el dia mas esperado para mi, el dia en que me presentarian a mi nuevo medico, medico y a parte…psicologo… Eso fue idea de mi madre, yo no estoy loca!! Quizas me comporte mal, pero loca no lo estoy!!**

**- Hija, ahora te pido que te portes bien y respondas a todas las preguntas del Dr Cullen ¿de acuerdo? **

**- Claro papa!- dije con la mas falsa sonrisa del mundo.**

**- Por favor Anne…- Me miro a los ojos y cai en su trampa.**

**Se abrio la puerta del despacho y de alli entro una estrella de cine, que digo de cine una estrella del cielo!!! Esme reacciona!! No digas tonterias es un hombre cualquiera. Si eso era un hombre cualquiera iba a tener de salir mas a menudo de mi casa. Ese hombre era expectacular, rubio, con los ojos dorados, una sonrisa preciosa y un cuerpo que…**

**- ESME!!- Grito mi padre a mi oido.**

**- Papa no me grites!!- Le chille, porque siempre arruinaba mis fantasias…**

**El angel dorado se sento en el sillon del despacho y me miro fijamente… le di una sonrisa un tanto picara, estaba pensando en hacerma amiga del suelo mas a menudo solo por verle a él.**

**- ¿Papa, ese chico se a sentado en el sillon del viejo medico que has contratado?- Le dije como si fuera una chica pequeña.**

**- Yo soy ese doctor viejo del que hablas.- Dijo él.**

**Me dio una especie de sincope (no literalmente si no hubiera muerto, solo me desmaye), pero al abrir los ojos alli estaba él, dulce, dulce demanyo.**

**- Que guapo eres..- El golpe me habia afectado.- Dime la verdad doctor es grabe!! Estoy delirando!**

**El sorprendido de mi repentina actividad fisica, me miro divertido al ver como hablava conmigo misma… Aix pero que adorable era… Esme comportate como te han enseñado! Levantate, mirale a los ojos con respeto, es un hombre mayor que tu y debe estar casado!**

**- Perdona, doctor…- Dije extendiendole la mano.**

**- Dr Cullen- Contesto con una sonrisa- Y no sea de disculpar por un desmayo, aun que aun no se el motivo.**

**- Mmm… ¿Nervios?**

**- Buen punto de vista, asi que hablemos ¿Qué le pone nerviosa?- Usted, usted, usted!!!**

**- Mmm no se, ¿mi madre?**

**Rio musicalmente y luego aun sosteniendo mi mano suspiro. Sono un movil, con una música un tanto rara Shut up and sleep with me, Shut up!!! ( Callate y acuestate conmigo, callate!!) me lo quede mirando y el murmuro Mmm… Emmett!! **

**- Emmett ¿Cuántas veces te hhhe dicho que no me llamras al trabajo eee?**

**Hubo un silencio.**

**- Claro y por eso me llamas, te parece una escusa, que Alice alla traido un chico a casa no significa nada, no te estreses, seguro que ese Jasper es un buen chico…**

**El doctor puso una mueca como de asco.**

**- ¿Me tienes de contar esto justamente ahora? Estoy con una niña pequeña!**

**Le mire enfurecida mientras él colgaba, le retire la mano y me levante del sillon donde estaba sentada.**

**- si me disculpa tengo de ir a jugar a muñecas!- dije en tono de niña de tres años.**


	2. Celos

_**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, lo estoy escribiendo justo ahora asi que no tengo planeado como seguirlo, si quereis darme ideas bien y si no nos preocupéis que tengo imaginación de sobras jeje besos**_

_**Capitulo 2 :: ¿Celoso?**_

Me levante tarde sin animos de bajar almorzar pero sabia perfectamente que mi padre se enfadaria, asi que de un salto me levante y vesti. La ropa que usaba en casa acostumbraba a servir para molestar a mi madre, una minifalda y un chaleco estilo a los años 60 era lo mejor, siempre acompañado de una corbata parecia un uniforme de colegio. Ande por el pasillo, cantando una cancion y bailando como una bailarina de ballet, giro,giro, giro, golpe… Espera ¿Golpe? ¿Contra que habia golpeado? Mire hacia arriba y vi a un Doctor bastante entretenido, le frunci el ceño y me levante yo sola rechazando la mano que él habia extendido.

- Dr Cullen ¿Qué le trae aquí tan temprano?- Pregunte sin interes

- Usted- Eso me pillo deprevenida.- Tenemos consulta psicologica.

- Ni loca!- rio por mi contestación y pronto me uni a él, ceso de reir y me observo detenidamente.

- Sabes estas muy bella cuando ries.

Sin poderlo remediar me sonroje, se veia tan adorable cuando me hablaba asi… " Espera, espera ¿adorable? Por favor Esme te llamo niña pequeña!!"

- Si pero es que no acostumbro a tener motivos en esta casa ¿sabes?- Esperara que notara el mensaje oculto " Y contigo menos".- Bueno voy a buscar una fruta y te alcanzo…

- Tu desanyuno se encuentra en mi despacho, asi que sigueme.- Dijo él cortante.

Lo segui por el pasillo mientras continuaba bailando a mi ritmo, cada dos por tres él giraba la cara para contemplarme haciendo el tonto. Cuando llegamos me sente en su sillon que era mas ancho, me miro con el ceño fruncido y me indico la silla que tenia yo enfrente.

- Eso no es cortes! Soy una dama y por tanto me siento aquí.

- Yo no tengo porque ser cortes contigo, este es mi depacho y por tanto yo me siento en MI sillon.

Bufe y me sente en la silla de delante, mientras él se acomodaba en ese sillon tan comodo, lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Hoy vamos hablar de tu vida…

- De acuerdo, todo empezo una tarde de abril mi madre y mi padre se dedicaron a meterse mano mutuamente, luego mi padre se quito la ropa y mi madre las bragas entonces, mi padre le metio su p…

- ESME!!- Grito Carlisle desperado.- Por el amor de Dios eso no lo quiero saber, te parece normal a tu edad hablar asi!

- Estoy arta, haber ¿que edad crees que tengo? 9 añitos…- Puse carita de cordero degollado.- Tengo 16 años y cumplire 17... Crees que algo me impide hablar de sexo o practicarlo!

Me arrepenti de seguida de haber dicho esa ultima frase, la cara del Doctor Cullen era un poema, estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

- Esme, de acuerdo quizas me equiboque con tu edad te ponia 14 años, pero no me parece bien lo que has dicho, acaso tu…¿Practicas sexo? ¿Con quien?

- Mmm… pues no, aun que lo estoy pensando con mi novio…

_**Carlisle Pov**_

- Mmm… pues no, aun que lo estoy pensando con mi novio…- Contesto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si fuera algo ovio, se llevaria bien con Emmett…

Asi que tenia novio… No sabia porque eso me disgustaba y me disgustaba mucho, quizas era porque ante mis ojos ese angel no era merecido por nadie, jamás alguien podria llegar a sus talones. " Carlisle no digas tonterias, es una niña insoportable, te trae de los nervios, te contesta mal, y te ha estado apunto de contar como lo hicieron sus padres!"

- Pues me parece muy mal!- Deje salir mis celos para combatir su respuesta.- Eres muy joven y no sabes los riesgos que comporta, y si te quedaras embarazada, ¿Crees que tu novio se quedaria contigo?

- Claro que si! Chad es mi romeo!

Me quede cómo una estatua, habia dicho Romeo… ¿Acaso de verdad una chica de su edad sabia lo que era el amor? No ella no sabia lo que era el amor, ese chico era solo un capricho, pero un capricho el cual ella podia besar, tocar y… amar. Me hubiera gustado tener su edad para ser yo ese juguete ¡¡¡Pero que digo!! No yo jamás haria eso, ¿Qué me pasaba con esa niña?

_**Esme Pov**_

Despues de mi contestación Carlisle diria que estubo discutiendo consigo mismo, iba cambiando de expresion en su cara, me podia mirar con ternura y al cabo de un segundo PAM!! Con una furia inexplicable… ¿Y yo necessitaba un psicologo? ¡Si él estaba mas loco que yo!

Alguien llamo a la puerta y entro una chica de pelo castaño, ojos chocolate y con una cara de mala leche…. Que me dio miedo.

- Tu hermano!! Tu hermano es un BIPOLAR, ESTUPIDO, CREIDO Y REPELENTE!!- Grito ella enfurecida.

- Mira de tal palo tal astilla- Grite yo emocionada.- ¿Quién eres y porque estas en mi casa?

- Esme por favor te importa que hable con Bella… - ¿Lo dijo con cariño? ¿Dijo Bella con cariño? Pero que se cree esta, que puede entrar en mi casa y llevarse a mi medico, asi como asi…. " ¿Pero que digo…? Mejor, asi no tendre de pasar tanto tiempo con él" algo me pincho a dentro como si eso me hubiera molestado.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho Edward?

- Mmm… es muy largo, cuando llegues a casa se lo preguntas a él… Adios Cuñado!- Dicho eso cerro la puerta de un golpe.

- Asi que es Bipolar ¿eh? Como TÚ!!!- Exclame feliz por su cara de enfadado.


	3. viaje a Europa

_**Bueno este es un capitulo que me costo un poco escribir porque siempre he visto a Esme siendo tan dulce que mi imaginación no me dejaba verla siendo tan caprichosa aun que en realidad no lo sea. Esme es caprichosa porque Carlisle se lo pone difícil si él fuera dulce con ella, Esme también lo haría.**_

_**Estado pensando en que **__**quizás debería dejar de escribirlo **__**ya que el otro dia recibí un review un tanto ofensivo pero me lo tengo de pensar porque a las que leen mi otro fic les gusta… Bueno, en algo tiene razón hay faltas de ortografía y también es exagerado pero de eso se trata!! ¿Que gracia tendría si no fuera tan cómico? Así que ya me diréis si queréis que deje de escribir, solo me tenéis que decir ¿SI? O ¿NO? **_

_**Capitulo 3:: Viaje a Europa **_

Cuando pasaron un par de días sin molestar al doctor Cullen, decidí hacerle una visita. Me acerque a su despacho y lo oí hablar con alguien.

- Alice, cariño entiéndelo tengo trabajo no puedo acompañarte a buscar el pastel… Claro que si cielo, aix, yo también te quiero, tranquila hoy a las 10 en punto en casa.

No me lo podía creer, se estaba apunto de casar… Acababa de decir pastel a su CARIÑO… ¿A que viene esa rabia interna? ¿Qué mas me daba que se casara?

- Hola Doctor de mi propiedad! - Grite tan feliz que hasta yo olería mis malas intenciones.

- Hola paciente que también necesita un psicólogo porque es una niña pequeña!- Dijo el rápidamente.

Le puse mala cara.

- Retira eso o cojo un berrinche que ni cuando tengas hijos podrás ver!!(Berrinche es un ataque de llantos y quejas)- Lo mire desafiante.

- No lo pienso retirar, yo no soy nada tuyo- Eso me dolió, pero a la vez me dio fuerzas para…

- PAPAAAAAAAAAA!!! Quiero que lo retires, quiero que lo retires, quiero que lo retires, retíralo, retíralo, retíralo, retíralo, papaaaaaaaaaa!!! retíralo, retíralo, te odio…- Antes de poder continuar sentí un liquido caer encima mió ¿Se abría atrevido a tirarme agua?

Lo mire sorprendida, y vi su expresión, tan fría y distante… Me levante furiosa y le dije Ya veras como lo acabaras retirando querido doctor. Y salí por esa puerta, golpeándola con toda mi furia… Quería una niña caprichosa, aquí la tendría!

_**Carlisle Pov**_

En medio de su berrinche había gritado " te odio" cosa que provocó que mi diversión cesara de golpe, esa niña no sabia lo que producía en mi, un sentimiento un tanto protector y a la vez con ganas de darle una colleja haber si aprendía… Era peor que Emmett!! ¡¡Que EMMETT!! No sabia como controlarla, cada dia me salía con algo distinto, desde que me llamo bipolar no me había vuelto hablar, pensé que se abría acabado pero hoy me salía con esas.

_**Esme Pov**_

Baje al comedor después de cambiarme, cogi una manzana y la mordí. Vi como la puerta se abría y entraban mis padres cogiditos de la mano, me quede cómo una estatua… ¿Qué habrían hecho esa noche…?

-Esme cielo- ¿Mama me había llamado cielo?- Tenemos una gran noticia.

- Mama te suplico que abortes ahora mismo, Carlisle esta arriba llámale!!!- Grite desesperada.

- No es un hermano Esme- Vaya el chiste no le había parecido gracioso… Que hombre tan soso por favor- Nos vamos a Europa de viaje!

- Que bien ! ¿Cuando nos vamos? Tengo de ir a Paris a comprarme unos pendientes, Tina se morirá cuando los vea, haber quien se ríe ahora…

- Esme, lo que tu padre quiere decir es que nos vamos nosotros dos, tu NO.

Los mire detenidamente, luego respire profundamente y grite.

- No podéis hacer esto soy una menor, no puedo quedarme sola, no seréis unos buenos padres, no me queréis, yo quería ir a Paris, PAPA no me puedes hacer esto, me he portado bien delante de todos, saco 10 en el colé, he roto con Chad (Eso era mentira pero seguro que le alegraba), por fi, por fi, por fi!!

- Esme ya eres mayorcita, no te vas a quedar sola, somos unos excelentes padres, te queremos, iras a Paris este verano, SI que te puedo hacer esto, te has portado bien con todos menos el DR CULLEN, te felicito por tus notas, me alegro de que hallas roto con Chad y no, no , no!

Me quede con la boca abierta por su contestación, eso era inmoral dejarme sola… Bueno vale estaba exagerando, no me importaba, pero no me gustaba que me dejaran a un lado, habían decidido tenerme ahora que me aguantaran!

- ¿Y con quien me quedo?

Alguien tapo mis ojos por detrás, unas manos varoniles pero finas, unas manos que no eran ni calientes ni frías, unas manos de un ángel… Las manos de…

- Dr. Cullen!! Como me alegro de que haya venido!- Exclamo mi padre.

Me gire bruscamente quedándome demasiado cerca de él… Le mire a los ojos y había una cierta diversión en ellos, intente profundizar mas la mirada pero mi madre interrumpió mi concentración.

- Te quedas con él! Adiós- Cogieron la puerta y se fueron.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve al zoo? ¿ O tienes miedo de que te confundan con un animal y te encierren?

Esto era una pesadilla, por favor que fuera una pesadilla!


	4. Conviviendo y engaños

_**Capitulo 4:: Conviviendo y engaños**_

Era insoportable, no podía mas iba a estallar, ese hombre no sabia con quien se metía …

- Baja el volumen de la música ahora mismo!- Grite delante de su puerta, por mi mala suerte había escogido la de delante de mi habitación.- Dr. Cullen le hablo muy enserio o bajas el volumen o tumbo la puerta a bajo!!

Iba corriendo hacia la puerta cuándo la abrió de pronto chocándome con él. Me quede cómo una estatua en su pecho, muda, sin decir nada, oyendo a su corazón latir frenético, supongo que por el susto y oyendo al mío como un tambor imparable por estar abrazada a mi doctor que se encontraba sin camiseta en ese instante. Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que nuestros corazones bajaron de ritmo y eso pudo durar unos minutos…

- ¿Estas bien Esme?- Pregunto en mi oreja.

- Si Dr. Cullen.- Susurre contra su pecho. Me estaba empezando a cansar de llamarle Doctor…- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me miro sorprendido por esta pregunta.

- Me pensaba que ya te lo sabias que me llamabas Dr. Cullen por molestarme.

- ¿Te molesta? Pues entonces no me lo digas no hace falta.- Dije riéndome.- No, no , es broma dímelo.

- Me llamo Carlisle- ¿Carlisle? Era un nombre precioso, tan precioso como él " ¿Que dices Esme? Ni que estuvieras hablando de un gatito por favor, él era tu medico, psicólogo y ahora niñero…."

- Carlisle, me gusta te queda bien- Conteste sonriéndole y tengo de admitir que me sonroje cuando me apartó de su pecho y me miro sorprendido, ¿es que no le podía hacer un comentario amable?

- Gracias, aun que Esme es mas bonito…- Dijo dulcemente.

Su móvil sonó fuertemente con una canción que decía " One, two, three, four, uno, dos, tres, cuatro I know you want me! Rumba ella quiere su rumba… etc," hasta que decía "tu tenes la boca grande ale ponte a jugar!" A veces dudaba que fuera un doctor…

- Alice ¿Qué te había dicho?

Le colgó el teléfono así, me quede mirándole tristemente, sin saber porque lo que él sentía hacia esa tal Alice era molesto.

- No deberías tratar así a tu prometida ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué prometida?¿De donde has sacado eso?

- Os oí hablar supuse que era tu prometida, acaso me equivoco.

- Si! Pero bueno no me extraña tu inteligencia no da para mas!

- ¿Perdona? Te recuerdo que eres mi medico no me puedes tratar así!

- Exacto soy tu medico, pero si tu no me trataras mal yo no te trataría así! Eres una niña insolente, caprichosa e insoportable!

Me quede parada, sin saber que decir… ¿Carlisle pensaba todo eso de mi? Bueno ya había demostrado lo que quería, él era igual que mis padres, solo me quería par cobrar su maldito dinero cada mes, le importaba poco si yo me tiraba de un puente. Fruncí el ceño, no se por que pero aun que esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de mi padre, hubieran dolido menos. Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, sentí como un nudo en la garganta, una angustia en mi pecho.

Me di la vuelta entrando en mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta suavemente cosa inusual en mi. Me tumbe en la cama después de haber cerrado la puerta con candado, abrace mi almohada, y diría que llore horas. Cuando cese mi llanto era de noche y llamaron mi puerta.

- Señorita Esme, el Dr. Cullen dice que baje a cenar.

- Martín dile al Dr. Cullen que no me viene de gusto comer, que me deje en paz… Seguro que no tiene ningún reparo!

Quizás esto me había afectado mas de lo debido, y aun que sabia de sobras que me gustaba Carlisle, no podía soportar su carácter…

Martín se fue y abrí mi ventana dispuesta a bajar por la escalera de madera incrustada que utilizaba mi madre para que las plantas subieran hasta el techo. así que cogi toda mi rebeldia y baje por la escalera, en medio del trayecto vi por la ventana a Carlisle cenando, Martín se quedo observándome, pero sabia de sobras que él era mi fiel empleado, le hice un signo con el dedo para que callara y le sonreí.

Corrí por la calle hasta llegar a casa de Chad, por mi santa suerte mi novio era independiente vivía en su casa él solo, así que entre por la puerta de atrás y subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta sin estar preparada para lo que vi allí dentro. Chad estaba besando a Tina mientras, ella completamente desnuda le acariciaba su entrepierna. Reaccione mejor de lo que pensaba, salí de esa casa sin hacer el menor ruido, empecé andar intentando entender lo que pasaba en mi mundo. Chad me engañaba con la única que podía considerar mi amiga. Ande hasta las tres de la mañana todo estaba demasiado oscuro, así que ya en todo mi esplendor abrí la puerta de mi casa esperando recibir gritos, pero no fue así, lo único que recibir fue un abrazo. Me quede estática en el lugar, sintiéndome protegida después de todo, sintiéndome como en mi casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin poder remediarlo me eche a llorar en sus brazos, mientras Carlisle me acunaba en su pecho. sentí como me levantaba del suelo, como subía las escaleras y abría la puerta de mi habitación, me tumbo en la cama y me cubrió con la manta. sentí como se sentaba a mi lado y me acariciaba el pelo susurrando " No vuelvas hacerme esto".

- Chad…- dije entre sollozos.

- Que pasa con tu Romeo- Dijo él intentando sonar amable.

- Lo he visto con Tina.- Dije aun llorando.

Se quedo en silencio.

- Esme no todo lo que se ve es cierto, seguro que solo paseaban como buenos amigos, no habría nadie tan estupido como para engañar alguien tan bonita como tu.

- Estaban en la cama, desnudos y besándose, además Tina le tocaba la…- Calle recordando que no le gustaba que hablara así.

Se tumbo a mi lado y me abrazo contra su pecho, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me beso en la frente.


	5. Cristales

_**Espero que os guste este capitulo, gracias por todos los reviews besos.**_

_**Capitulo 5:: Cristal **_

Me desperté sola, no había rastro de Carlisle en ningún lugar del cuarto, por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño y sin saber porque me entristeció. Recordé lo de Chad y el abrazo de mi doctor, y con esos recuerdos me levante para darme una ducha y bajar a desayunar.

En el comedor estaban Martín y Carlisle desayunando riéndose de alguna cosa, me acerque y me senté en mi sitio. Vi a mi criada entrar en la sala mirando a Carlisle descaradamente y él le dio una sonrisa, tengo de admitir que bastante sexy, fruncí el ceño y comencé a comerme los cereales.

- Carlisle… Gracias por todo- Aparto la vista de Martín.

- De nada.

Martín vio como me sonrojaba y me guiño un ojo, le di una sonrisa devolviéndole el gesto de guiñar el ojo.

La mañana paso rápida, fui a leer en la biblioteca y a dibujar objetos antiguos del cuarto de mis padres. Comí y cene sola ya que Carlisle no se presento, Martín me izo compañía después de cenar hablándome como siempre de su pueblo, de lo maravilloso que era su país, desee tanto viajar allí, estar lejos de los que me hacían fingir. Ojala pudiera comportarme con los demás igual que con Martín, él sabia como era yo en realidad, no hacia falta que me hiciera la fuerte ni gruñirle para que no notara mi debilidad La falta que me hacia el cariño de mis padres, la falta que me hacia tener un amigo y eso era lo que era Martín mi mas fiel amigo. Cuando terminamos de hablar me dirigí a mi habitación pero primero parar a darle las buenas noches a Carlisle pero para él ya eran buenas…

Oí como Angy, mi sirvienta reía y como Carlisle con voz coqueta le hablaba… Me quede muda enfrente de la puerta sin saber que hacer, luego oí algo cayéndose al suelo y una especie de risita que ya había oído antes cuando mis padres hacían sus cosas privadas juntos.

Miles de agujas se clavaron en mi pecho y unas lagrimas recorrieron mis ojos, " Esme ¿Cuándo admitirás que te gusta Carlisle?" Nunca, nunca iba admitir eso, si lo llegas admitir dolería tanto… seria un amor no correspondido y lo de Angy lo demostraba. Él era un hombre mayor ¿Por qué iba a querer estar con "una niña" como decía él? Entre en mi cuarto cerrando lentamente la puerta como cuando estaba triste y con la luz apagada ande en busca de mi cama, pero en ese trayecto algo se interpuso y cayo rompiéndoos en pedazos, por tercera vez en mi vida resbalé y me clave algo punzante en el pie. La puerta se abrió de golpe, supuse que era Martín que habría oído el golpe y me puse a llorar, delante de él no hacia falta fingir que al ser mayor no lloraba claro que lloraba solo que a solas.

- Martín… Me he hecho daño… Me duele mucho- Soñoze.

Sentí como me levantaban del suelo y me tumbaban en la cama.

- Tranquila, voy a buscar el maletín ¿de acuerdo?

Me quede estática, sin decir nada mirando a Carlisle salir de la habitación sin camiseta también vi a Angy mirándome un poco frustrada y no pude hacer mas que mirar mi pie.

Carlisle llego en un minuto y me empezó a quitar el cristal de la herida, me quejaba cada dos por tres, y él pobre no hacia mas que decirme "lo siento". Cuando termino se quedo sentado a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos, y Angy se le acerco.

- Carlisle ¿podemos seguir con nuestra conversación?

Él me miro a mi y me acaricio el rostro secándome una lagrima.

- No, ya hablaremos otro dia ahora estoy ocupado, buenas noches.

Angy cerro la puerta con golpe ¿Esa chica quería que la despidiesen o que?

- Lo siento y gracias otra vez- mormure tristemente.

- Esme hago mi trabajo, además ¿Por qué lo sientes? No ha sido tu culpa, te has caído eso es normal en las personas.

- No, lo siento por lo de Angy… No quería molestar…

Me beso la frente y sonrió.

- Tu nunca molestas…

_**Carlisle Pov**_

Ya había pasado toda la mañana intentando esquivar a Esme con buenos resultados, no soportaba verla tan triste diría que incluso me entristecía a mi. Martín me hablo mucho de ella, dijo que Esme era dulce con los que confiaba de verdad, que tenia miedo a mostrarse vulnerable y que tenia de conseguir que ella confiara en mi, que me quisiera como un amigo.

¿Pero como conseguirlo si delante de ella tenia de ser maduro, educado aun que esta no lo lograba dominar y sensato? Bufe frustrado, necesitaba relajarme.

Subí a mi habitación para leer un rato pero alguien toco mi puerta, suplique que fuera Esme pero con una sonrisa en su cara, abrí la puerta y me encontré a Angy que últimamente no paraba de coquetear conmigo.

- Hola Angy ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Quería conversar contigo.

Las cosas sucedieron muy deprisa, estábamos hablando riendo y de pronto estaba encima suyo besándola, no es que me disgustara hacia mucho que no besaba a una mujer pero mientras lo hacia no podía parar de pensar en Esme. Eso me confundía mucho ¿A caso yo deseaba besar a Esme? " Claro que si" respondió una voz en mi interior, no , no quería besar a Esme era una niña ¿no

Mientras besaba a Angy oí un algo rompiéndose en el cuarto de Esme, me levante de golpe tirando a Angy que estaba encima de mi quitándome la camisa. Entre en su cuarto y la vi de espaldas a mi.

- Martín… Me he hecho daño… Me duele mucho- Martín tenia razón con él confiaba le estaba mostrando como era débil, yo solo la había visto llorar por un capricho de adolescente, pero a él le mostraba como era en realidad.

La levante del suelo y la tumbe en su cama.

- Tranquila, voy a buscar el maletín ¿de acuerdo?

Salí del cuarto ignorando a Angy por completo y volví corriendo al cuarto de Esme, encendí su luz y me senté a su lado para quitarle el cristal del pie. Cada vez que extraía un poco el cristal ella sollozaba o se quejaba sin poder evitarlo y yo no podía hacer nada mas que pedirle disculpas por estar haciéndole daño. Cuando termine me quede mirándole a los ojos, unos ojos que me hacían enloquecer.

- Carlisle ¿podemos seguir con nuestra conversación?- Oí a mis espaldas

Mire a Esme que aun tenia una lagrima en su mejilla se veía tan dulce que no quería separarme de ella ni un segundo.

- No, ya hablaremos otro dia ahora estoy ocupado, buenas noches.

Salio dando un sonoro portazo y haciendo temblar las ventanas.

- Lo siento y gracias otra vez- dijo triste

- Esme hago mi trabajo, además ¿Por qué lo sientes? No ha sido tu culpa, te has caído eso es normal en las personas.- Aun que a mi me habían dicho que casi nunca se caía…

- No, lo siento por lo de Angy… No quería molestar…

Bese su frente sintiéndome mal por que ella supiera lo de Angy, quería explicarle que solo había sido una tontería que no me gustaba Angy pero ¿Por qué tendría un doctor darle una explicación de estas a su paciente? Así que solo le pude decir una gran verdad para mi.

- Tu nunca molestas…


	6. notas

_Capitulo 6:: Las notas_

**Perfecto, esto era perfecto!! Hoy era el dia que enviaban las notas a casa, claro que solo me preocupaba por una asignatura… Biología, me habían suspendido porque en el trabajo de la reproducción humana que era el mas importante del ultimo trimestre estuve haciendo chistes todo el tiempo con Chad y ahora había suspendido. Lo peor es que lo traía un mensajero y lo tenia de firmar un adulto, en este caso Carlisle, la bronca que me llevarían Y cuando llegaran mis padres seria el doble de bronca. **

**A las 10:00 a.m. oí el timbre de la puerta sonar, tan puntuales como siempre, Carlisle bajo las escaleras arrastrándome a mi con él. **

**- Has suspendido Biología pero todo lo demás es de excelente, felicidades!**

**- Espera ¿no me vas a castigar? ¿No me gritaras ni me dirás lo mal que lo he hecho?**

**- ¿Castigar? Mi hermano Emmett ha suspendido la mayoría, suerte que tengo a Alice y Edward que si no…**

**Sonreí para mis adentros al oír como hablaba de su familia, como si él fuera su padre orgulloso y cariñoso.**

**- Puedes recuperarla según lo que pone aquí! Solo tienes que hacer un trabajo sobre la reproducción humana.**

**- Puff… ¿Me ayudaras?- Me miro alarmado y negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Tu dices que eres mayor ¿no? Pues te las arreglas tu solita, no estarán toda la vida ayudándote!**

**Le mire con odio y le grite**

**- Seguro que tu no! Es que jamás me ayudas siempre te escabulles y no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, ¿es que tengo la lepra o algo por el estilo?¿Qué os pasa a ti y a mis padres? ¿Tanto cuesta hablar conmigo tengo de matar a alguien para que me prestéis atención?¿Para que me ayudéis?- Estaba apunto de echarme a llorar como una niña sin su muñeca.**

**- Si tu no nos lo pusieras tan difícil con ese carácter de niña rica que tienes, que de verdad me pone de los nervio.**

**- Y tu a mi, que vas de doctor bueno y compasivo, y al final acabas siendo igual que todos! No se como he podido pensar que me gustabas!**

**Eso me lo tendría de haber callado… Me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca parecía que se le había desencajado y mudo como una roca! Me dieron ganas de sacar el móvil y hacerle una foto!**

**- Que me gustabas como persona… no pienses que me gustas como novio porque… bueno eres mayor… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Por curiosidad…**

**- Tengo… tengo 23 años…**

**- Tan solo nos llevamos 7 años… que poco…- dije irónicamente.**

**Se mordió el labio intentando no decir algo.**

**- Te voy ayudar pero con la condición de nada de peleas… ¿de acuerdo?**

**Sonreí feliz ante mi victoria que bien me lo pasaría esta semanita…**


	7. ¿Nos centramos en el trabajo?

**Carlisle y Esme son propiedad de Meyer.**

**Espero que os guste este capitulo!**

**Besos **

_**Capitulo 7:: ¿Nos centramos en el trabajo?**_

Me desperté dispuesta a estar tranquila todo el dia, hoy era un dia perfecto para hacer el dichoso trabajo de la reproducción humana y solo tenia de encontrar a Carlisle que desde el dia que me prometió ayudarme se había esfumado!

Ese hombre cada dia me sorprendía mas ahora sabia hacer desaparecer a la gente, tan valiente que había probado el truco con él y había funcionado!

Llame a la puerta de su despacho suavemente y una voz me dio permiso para entrar, me miro desconcertado como si no me esperara.

- ¿Desde cuando llamas a la puerta de mi despacho?- Pregunto incrédulo.

- Desde que me prometiste que si me portaba bien me ayudarías con mi precioso trabajo… ¿Me ayudas?- Dije con carita de perro abandonado en medio de la lluvia.

- Trae las cosas- acepto por fin rendido.

Corrí a mi habitación y cogí todo el material necesario para trabajar, luego entre en el despacho de Carlisle y se lo deje encima de la mesa.

- Bien, empieza!- le pedí.

- ¿Qué empiece?

- Si, dime… ¿Cómo es la reproducción humana?

- Bromeas… Esme estoy seguro que lo sabes de sobra…

Lo mire divertida, con una sonrisa de niña pequeña y me sonroje un poco al pensar en explicarle todo lo de la reproducción.

- Si… lo se… pero si te pido tu ayuda es porque eres medico, sabrás mas que yo ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza y me pidió que escribiera el recorrido del espermatozoide mientras él escribía sobre los preservativos y todo eso… Pasamos horas escribiendo en silencio, un silencio muy incomodo, pero se me ocurrió la genial idea de buscar en google imágenes para el trabajo… Puse algo raro no me acuerdo con presición pero me quede traumatizada.

- ¡¡¿Qué es eso??!!- Pregunte repugnada.- ¿Qué hace?

Vi a Carlisle riendo, como si fuera lo mas gracioso del mundo.

- Pues lo que le esta haciendo es…

Cuando termino de contármelo me lo mire seriamente, todas sus facciones, todo su rostro hasta verificar que no era una broma. Luego púese cara de asco y saque la lengua.

- ¿No te resulta repugnante que la gente haga eso?- Pregunte.

- ¿No eras ya mayor? No me parece repugnante Esme, para algo están los preservativos de sabor…- Me vacilaba…Claro seguro que a él se lo habrían hecho…

- ¿Con cuantos años?- Me miro sorprendido.- Dime.

- Esme no es de tu incumbencia mi vida sexual, además me pensaba que estabas buscando fotos para tu trabajo, que tiene que ver esa foto.

Me gire hacia el ordenador y no volví abrir el pico. Se lo habían hecho, claro él era un hombre atractivo y digo solo atractivo para no hacer una listas de las cosas que me gustaban de él, pero eso me superaba. Le mire de arriba a bajo cuando se dio la vuelta hacia la impresora y aburrida de ese estupido trabajo me puse a mirar fotologs de mis "amigas", me empecé a reír con unas fotos mías con un aire bastante sexy la verdad no parecía yo, Lucy me las iba a pagar por publicarlas sin mi permiso. Leí los comentarios de mis amigos del colegio todos muy halagadores.

- Vaya, ¿Quién es?- Miro la foto embobado.

- Mmm… una amiga…¿te parece sexy?- Le mentí por toda la cara.

- Si, es…- Se quedo mudo y quise gastarle la bromita del dia.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Me dirigí de vuelta a mi cuarto, abrí el armario y saque ese vestido blanco, cuando ya lo tuve puesto me maquille y peine. Ande silenciosamente por el pasillo y abrí la puerta del despacho, Carlisle aun estaba con la vista fija en el ordenado ¿Tanto le había gustado la foto?

- Oye sabes que esa chica se parece a - Me miro con los ojos abiertos incluso se sonrojo un poco- ti…

- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué será?

Me senté encima del escritorio y ni siquiera se paro a reñirme como de costumbre, se limito a mirar mis piernas, levanto los ojos y me miro expectante.

- ¿Carlisle tanto te gusta?- Mi diversión se fue apagando cuando se levanto del lugar y se acerco a mi peligrosamente.

- Si… me gusta mucho… te queda perfecto ¿sabes?- su voz sonaba seductora.

- ¿Yo siempre estoy perfecta?- en realidad era una afirmación, pero con los nervios acabo sonando como una pregunta.

Su cuerpo se iba acercando cada vez mas al mió y mi cuerpo estaba a punto de sufrir un desvanecimiento, su rostro se acerco aun mas y mis manos se posaron en sus mejillas, en cambio las suyas se posaron en mis caderas. Sus labios se sintieron algo tiernos al principio, pero todo eso desapareció cuando mis manos abandonaron su rostro y agarraron la mesa intentando no sufrir un ataque cardiaco, Carlisle repitió mis gestos anteriores cogiendo mi rostro y mordiéndome el labio.

- Si siempre estas perfecta- dijo contra mis labios.

La bromita ya hacia rato que se me había ido de las manos pero había valido la pena. Agarre el pelo de Carlisle y él se limito a suspirar, aproveche el momento para juntar nuestras lenguas, las cosas en mi cabeza se estaban aclarando con ese beso, estaba claro que me gustaba Carlisle o aun mas, significaba algo especial, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie por eso me daba miedo y lo apartaba de mi…Paro el beso en seco y me miro divertido.

- Cuando quieras hacerme una broma piensa un plan mejor!- Se burlo, para él el beso había significado una broma… De acuerdo que yo bromeaba con muchas cosas ¿pero con besar a alguien? Un beso significaba algo importante, significaba un sentimiento!

- ¿Nos centramos en el trabajo?- conteste fríamente.


	8. ¿Que sientes por?

**Los personajes esta claro que son de Meyer! Perdón por la tardanza… Besos! Y gracias por los reviews.**

_**Capitulo8:: ¿Qué sientes por…?**_

Estaba ya todo claro, había ganado él, no tenia mas armas para fastidiarle. No podía hacer nada mas que rebajarme a ser "una niña pequeña", era muy frustrante no saber que hacer frente a él, se podía decir que me había puesto disciplina. Hoy llegaban mis padres de Europa y Carlisle podría demostrar que era una maravilla de trabajador, había conseguido controlarme y que aprobara todo, se merecía un aumento de sueldo.

Se abrió la puerta de la casa y llegaron unos padres muy diferentes a los míos, sonreían relajados, mi madre se acerco a mi me beso en la mejilla entregándome dos paquetes de regalos, le sonreí y le agradecí, luego fui a mi padre dándole dos besos y preguntarle todo lo del viaje. Ellos alucinaban con mi comportamiento y mi padre y Carlisle se encerraron en el despacho hablar de sus asuntos.

Por la tarde Carlisle salio de su cuarto con sus maletas apunto para abandonar la casa e irse con sus hermanos.

- Adiós Dr. Cullen.- Dije en verlo.- Ya ves que has ganado…

- Adiós señorita Platt- sonrio- Nos veremos… mañana por la mañana!

Dicho eso se retiro de la casa y yo solo pude suspirar frustrada.

Paso toda la noche en silencio en la cena solo hablamos para pedir la sal o el agua, mis padres me felicitaron por mi buen comportamiento, aun que a veces les veía lanzándose miradas de preocupación mutuamente.

Me desperté feliz después de mi sueño tenia claro que la guerra aun que hubiera terminado también había dejado rastros en los dos, podría aprovechar para llegar a mi objetivo nuevo, solo necesitaba a Chad. Suerte que él se pensaba que no sabia nada de lo de Tina, llame a su casa tan tranquilamente mientras andaba hacia la consulta del Dr. Cullen, entre justo cuando Chad respondía a mi llamada.

- Hola Chady! Oye estado pensando en lo de nuestra primera noche juntos…- sonríe ampliamente- ¿De verdad? Yo también te extraño… claro… te quiero amor.

Colgué rápidamente fijando mi cara en el ángel que me estaba observando con el ceño fruncido.

- Hola Dr. Cullen

- Esme hoy será una sesión muy especial, hablaremos de los sentimientos, de que sientes por cada persona de la casa.

- Perfecto empecemos- sonreí inocentemente.

- ¿Que sientes por tus padres?- pregunto firmemente.

- Mis padres son los que me trajeron al mundo por tanto les tengo una gran gratitud y supongo que los quiero a mi manera.

Sonrio ante mi mirada clavada en sus labios mientras recordaba nuestro beso y anhelaba su contacto.

- ¿Martín? Me he fijado que tenéis una conexión especial.

- Martín es fabuloso! Es lo mas importante de esta casa para mi, siempre ha estado conmigo desde que yo era una niña de 10 años, es mi amigo mas fiel y además cocina de fabula!!

Me volvió a dar una sonrisa de esas tan perfectas que solo él sabia darme, me quede sin aire mientras me hundía ante mi derrota.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Eso me pillo totalmente desprevenida.

- ¿Por usted? No se… es mi medico ¿no? Supongo que usted es perfecto o ese es el efecto que produce en mi… eres tan… tú.

- Eso no me ha dicho nada ¿Qué sientes por mi Esme? ¿Odio, amistad, confianza, desconfiansa, amor…?- "_AMOR AMOR AMOR AMOR" _no, amor no!

- Pues supongo que debo confiar en usted por que me tiene que curar siempre que me haga daño y eso requiere confianza, también siento una especie de atracción que hace que me resulte divertido hacerle enfadar… Siento la necesidad de estar cerca de usted… Eso es lo que siento.

Me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras yo me dedicaba a observar su cara, fijarme en sus ojos y su boca, reacciono sobresaltándose y aclarándose la garganta.

- ¿Dr. Cullen vendría conmigo a una fiesta? Es que tengo de romper con Chad y no quiero ir sola… Martín esta ocupado ese dia.

- Hemos acabado la sesión y si iré contigo

- Gracias Carlisle.


	9. Amigos

**Perdón por la tardanza pero estoy de vacaciones! Bueno espero que os guste el capitulo, tardare un poco a continuar, espero que me venga rápida la inspiración ya tengo en mente un poco como seguirá pero tardare un poco, lo siento! Besos**

**Azucena = Mi historia no acaba en ese capitulo es que estoy de vacaciones, siento la tardanza, no pude ver tu link así que no te pude contestar. Gracias por los dos reviews! Besos**

_**Capitulo 9:: "Amigos"**_

Llevábamos dos horas en la fiesta y Carlisle aun no sabia movida de su silla, lo observaba mientras yo bailaba con mis amigas y Chad. Me acerque a él sin dejar de bailar y le ofrecí mi mano, con una sonrisa la tomo y lo lleve hasta la pista de baile, allí Chad me contemplo algo furioso dado que en toda la noche no le había quitado el ojo a Carlisle. Vi como mis amigas se retiraban de la pista dirigiéndose a al piscina de Chad y las seguí cogiendo la mano de mi doctor, lo lleve a fuera donde vi a mis amigas en ropa interior tirándose a la piscina, me miraron esperando a que le dijera a Carlisle que se quitara la ropa pero eso seria lo mas inapropiado del mundo, así que lo acompañe a una hamaca y le hice sentarse mientras yo me deshacía de mi ropa y me tiraba dentro del agua con mis amigos. Chad se me acerco peligrosamente y salí del agua corriendo me senté con Carlisle y me miro sonriente aun que un poco incomodo de estar en la fiesta.

- Carlisle tienes 23 años diviértete!- le dije riendo.

- Esme ¿no tenias de decirle algo a Chad?

- ¿Qué me tenias de decir?- pregunto una voz a mis espaldas.

- Que te vi follando con Tina y que te jodan!- grite riendo, eso solo significaba que estaba borracha, lo mire sonriendo.-Y que estoy enamorada de ÉL- dije señalando a Carlisle.

Este se levanto al instante poniendo una mano en mi cintura y retirándome de Chad que se estaba poniendo algo agresivo.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos.

- No, no tu te quedas aquí… ¿así que acostándote con mi novia?- dijo Chad furioso.

- No me he acostado con ella ¿estas loco o que?- Eso ofendió mucho.- Es una niña!

¿Niña? Yo ¿Una niña? Cogí a Carlisle por la camisa y acercándolo a mi le susurre.

- Mira lo que hace esta niña!

Le coloque los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y él se limitaba a cogerme por los hombros como si quisiera apartarme pero no lo hacia, no me empujaba para atrás para que me deteniera, ni siquiera se quejo. Algo lo alejo de mi y vi como una mano le golpeaba a él y luego evitando mi esfuerzo por proteger a Carlisle, Chad me pego a mi…después solo sentí un dolor agudo en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro.

_**Carlisle Pov**_

Acababa de recibir un buen golpe en el ojo pero lo que mas me dolió fue ver como Esme me intentaba proteger y por mi culpa recibía un golpe, vi como su cuerpo caía hacia atrás y se golpeaba la cabeza… Algo corrió por mis venas, ni siquiera me podía reconocer, solo tuve la necesidad de golpear a ese tío hasta que quedara inconciente y así lo hice. Me abalance encima de él golpeándole la cara hasta que lo deje tendido en el suelo.

Corrí hacia Esme y hice que sus amigas se alejaran de ella, comprobé el golpe pero por si acaso la cogí en brazos y la lleve hasta el coche para ir a casa en el despacho donde la podría revisar.

allí lo único que pude comprobar era que solo había sido un golpe, no habían daños internos y externos un simple moraton y un chichón. Pero eso no me quitaba el enfado de encima ni el susto que me había dado… Si le hubiera pasado algo me hubiese muerto porque yo no podría vivir sin Esme en este mundo, esa niña había ganado la guerra que sin querer habíamos empezado, yo la queria…


	10. despedida

_Capitulo 10:: Despedida…_

Desde el accidente de la fiesta Carlisle no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera a mirar a los ojos, mi padre me dijo que le había dado unos días libres porque Carlisle no se encontraba del todo bien pero que vendría por mi cumpleaños dado que daban una fiesta y él era un invitado importante.

Por fin iba a cumplir 17 años y sin saber porque me emocionaba mas que cualquier otro cumpleaños pasado, quizás era porque me acercaba a la mayoría de edad y cuando lo hiciera me declararía a Carlisle! Estaba segura de que él estaría conmigo, bueno al menos eso pensaba…

La fiesta llego a su fin y yo la pase encerrada en mi cuarto, y Carlisle no había aparecido por ahí… Me sentí mal al ver que no pensaba en mi, quizás me había portado tan mal que no quería verme mas. Y cuando menos me lo espere llamaron a la puerta, abrí corriendo esperando encontrarme a mi dios Apolo, pero solo había un chico grande y fuerte mirándome tristemente con un paquete en las manos.

- Hola… Soy Emmett Cullen.- Dijo inseguro.

- Hola, eres el hermano de Carlisle ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza y me entrego el paquete, luego se dio la vuelta para irse.

- Emmett!- grite.

- ¿si?- se giro seriamente.

- ¿Y Carlisle?¿Por qué no ha venido?¿Se encuentra mal?

Él se limito a negar con la cabeza y a subir a su coche, me quede estática por varios minutos mirando la ausencia de ese coche negro.

abrí lentamente la caja que me había entregado y encontré un osito gigante vestido como un medico, sonreí divertida por ese regalo tan original de su parte pero mi sonrisa desapareció al ver la nota que había escrita.

" Esme, siento no podértelo decir a la cara pero es que estoy lejos de Columbus, se que te preguntaras que hago donde estoy pero es que me he tenido que ir de aquí, lo siento pero no volvere… Le pedí a tu padre que no te lo dijera por si acaso te entristecía, se que es una tontería que te diga esto solo soy tu medico. Bueno… era tu medico, lo siento pero no volveré. Cuídate ya que yo no puedo cuidarte.

P.D. Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste mi regalo"

Durante varias semanas no quise moverme de mi cama, mi madre me pedía que saliera con mis amigas, que disfrutara del verano incluso me ofreció un viaje a Paris, pero yo no quería nada de eso. No me había parado a ver que mis días durante todo el verano habían sido con Carlisle o pensando en él y ahora no me acordaba de cómo era yo antes de estar con Carlisle.

Acabe auto convenciéndome que fue culpa mía, por algo que dije o que hice sin darme cuenta, seguro que fue por mi comportamiento. Durante los dos primeros años desde la partida de Carlisle estuve tratando a la gente con dulzura, esa dulzura que jamás había dejado salir de mi. Pero ahora era algo que no podía evitar, siempre me gustaba pensar que Carlisle estaría orgulloso de mi pero a la vez pensaba que él no era mas que un recuerdo. Así se acabo mi relación con el Dr. Cullen.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Mmm… estoy segura de k ahora pensáis Será cabronaa!! Pues si lo he sido un poco, no se si dejarla así o poner el capitulo siguiente, seria la primera historia que leo de Esme y Carlisle que acaba mal xD bueno vosotras/os diréis! Besos, acepto las amenazas de Alba! Irene espero k me des tu opinión por el MSN jejeje


	11. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 11::Reencuentro**

O eso pensaba yo….

Ya había cumplido 19 años y vivía en las afueras de Columbus en una casa para mi sola. Ese dia estaba con mi madre en los Ángeles arreglando una casa que tenían allí, mi madre quería colgar unos cuadros en la pared, en lo mas alto dado que no cabían mas… Pero ella insidia en que tenían que ir allí, me subí a la escalera y forzándome al máximo para llegar conseguí clavar un clavo pero en el instante de golpear por tercera vez la escalera tambaleo y me caí al suelo oyendo crujir mi tobillo.

Me llevaron a un hospital de la ciudad y luego en sillas de ruedas a una sala, me tumbaron en la cama y me dijeron que no me moviese. Mi madre me empezó a hablar de trabajo y de que me tenia que curar para continuar colgando los cuadros.

- Mama, me he caído de la escalera por colgar tus cuadros ¿no crees que al menos deberías dejar de hablarme de eso hasta que estuviera bien? Porfavor…- Ella bufo irritada- No te lo digo para que te enfades mama, lo haré cuando me cure te lo prometo, pero cambia esa cara.

Ella me sonrió ya que había conseguido lo que quería y yo suspire dado que me había vuelto a ganar. Me dolía el tobillo pero lo que mas me dolió fue cuando vi entrar a mi medico por esa puerta. Rubio, ojos dorados, piel palida… Oh! Dios mio… Carlisle.

- Dr. Cullen!- Exclamo mi madre feliz.- Cuanto tiempo!

- Sra. Platt.- note que me miraba- Srta. Platt.

- Cullen- dije fríamente.

Mi madre me dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

- Esme por favor! Un poco de educación

Bufe, bien que él no había tenido educación despidiéndose por una carta.

Me reviso el tobillo y como yo ya me imaginaba estaba roto, mi madre salio al pasillo para informar a mi padre y yo me quede a solas con Carlisle.

- Bueno Esme…¿Qué tal todo?- pregunto él un poco incomodo.

- ¿Tu que crees?- conteste a su pregunta con otra- No se déjame pensar, haber… Me he caído de una escalera porque mi madre me pidió colgar un cuadro en la pared y yo como una tonta accedí dado que según ella soy la persona mas dulce del mundo, luego me dice que me tengo de recuperar solo para colgar ese cuadro y cuando creía que mi cabeza no me podía doler mas apareces tu por esa puerta!- suspire pesadamente.- Estoy perfectamente bien…

Su mirada estaba clavada en mi, sus labio inferior temblaba un poco y sus manos se movían sobre mi tobillo esparciendo un liquido frió. Mi madre entro pero solo para informar que se iba a tomar un café mientras Carlisle curaba.

- No viniste- dije sin poder aguantar mas.

- ¿Perdón?- pregunto él confuso.

- Por mi cumpleaños no viniste…me dejaste sola…

- No estabas sola, estabas con tu familia y con tus amigos…no estabas sola- repitió como si se quisiera convencer a si mismo de eso.

- Si que lo estaba! Y era porque tu no estabas allí, me encerré en mi cuarto y me negué a salir hasta que tu llegases… y no lo hiciste…

Vi como me miraba fijamente a los ojos, abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo interrumpí.

- Y despues… Vino Emmett con esa caja y la nota… Te fuiste! Y yo… yo te…dejalo…

Me concentre en recordar el dolor de mi pie, en centrarme a hacer que me doliese mas para no sentir el dolor de mi pecho.

- Lo siento Esme, pensé que era lo mejor, yo te quería pero había esa diferencia de edad, no me podía quedar contigo merecías una vida mejor, sin discusiones ni broncas…

- Quizás me discutía contigo para tenerte mas cerca ¿no crees?- dije tristemente- Quizás yo también te quería conmigo, pero te fuiste y te aseguro que eso no hizo que tuviera una mejor vida…

Hubo un largo silencio, bastante incomodo debo admitir, tenia la sensación de que me ocultaba algo y yo no sabia el que. Él ya me había dicho que me quería, debería sentirme feliz y dar saltos de alegría pero algo dentro de mi decía que no podía ser, lo mire a los ojos mientras él los mantenía clavados en mi tobillo.

- ¿Dr. Cullen?- alzo la cabeza- ¿ Usted me quiere? Digo… ¿aun me quiere?

sonrió al ver que le hablaba en de usted, como al principio de nuestra relación, sus dientes blancos relucían perfectos y no pude evitar un especie de sonrojo. Acerco su cara a la mía y diposito un beso en mi frente.

- Claro que te quiero Esme.

- ¿Dr. Cullen?- volví a preguntar.

- ¿Qué Esme?

- ¿Me quiere de verdad?

- Si- suspiro.

- ¿Dr. Cullen?- rió frustrado por tantas preguntas.

- ¿Esme puedes parar de hacerme preguntas?

- ¿Dr. Cullen?- ignore su pregunta.

- ¿Qué Esme?

- Yo también le quiero.

Me miro dulcemente mientras yo me volvía a sonrojar, sentía que sus ojos se clavaban en mi enviándome un sentimiento extraño pero a la vez tranquilo. Su mano acaricio mi pelo y me volvió a besar la frente.

- Sabes, a veces me recuerdas a una niña pequeña…Bueno eres una niña…

rió secamente y yo le fruncí el ceño, ¿quería que empezara de nuevo una guerra? Porque si era eso lo que quería eso es lo que iba a tener…

- Yo no soy una niña! Tengo 19 años! Tu si que eres infantil…Ja! Y te haces llamar doctor!¿Tu que quieres?¿otra guerra? Porque si es lo que quieres lo conseguiras! No soporto que me llamen niña!- quise seguir echandole la bronca pero sus labios me lo impidieron.

El beso comenzo suave pero fue subiendo de tono a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su lengua era mas suave de lo que recordaba y su aliento mas dulce. Sus manos se sentian perfectas en mis mejillas y las mias reposaban en su camisa.

- Eres una niña… eres mi niña.

**Bueno bueno… este si que es el ultimo capitulo, me falta el prologo y ya esta… Espero que os haya gustado mi historia y gracias por todos los reviews aquí estan mis agradecimientos a TODOS los que me animaron los anonimos no sabia que poner pero tambien gracias:**

- Emmettzz : gracias por tus reviews! Por leerte mi historia desde el principio.

-serenatenoh : gracias por leer todas mis historias y por tu apoyo.

-Serena Princesita Hale : Te digo lo mismo que a ella, gracias por leerte mis historias y por tu apoyo desde el primer capitulo!

-Mar: muchas gracias por tu reviews!!!

-June Cullen : A ti no te digo nada xp Es coña! Gracias por todo, eres la mejor y tambien gracias por ser mi amiga y aconsejarme, divertirme con tus cosas del foro y todo tus problemas matrimoniales jeje eres la mejor!

-aridenere: gracias por dejarme review!

- Molly: gracias por leerte mi historia ;)

-Rulis: gracias por apoyarme con ese review.

-Minami Tomoeda :: gracias por dejarme tu Review y aconsejarme

-gloria fernanda :: gracias por pasarte!!

-veronica paola: gracias por tus review!!! Y por esos comentarios tipo "yo quiero una classe asi" pero quien se entera del tema con un profesor como Carlisle jeje

- az:: Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus reviews!

- bella:cullen:: gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme un reviews! Siento haber tardad, te lo digo a ti pk eres la que mas me insitia con lo de " me da un ataque de ansiedad" jeje

- Lola:: Siento que mis capitulos fueran cortos… J me esforzaba lo mas posible jeje gracias por pasarte.

- Irenita89 :: Gracias por tus amenazas de matarme si no subia este capi! XD aun que no te lo creas me animan mucho J

-Alma returns xD:: No se si decir tu verdadero nombre jojojo… Bueno aparte de que los demas se preguntaran pk a ti y a June escribo mas largo es pk son mis amigas, las conoci aki en el Fan Fiction y estan locaaas! Sobretodo ALMAAA me amenaça y dice k soy masokista.

-Sofiaa Hale:: Gracias por aconsejarme como seguirla!

- Kim Cullen:: gracias por tus animos!

- katy: he hecho que se rencuentren!!

**De verdad os lo agradezco mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho!!! Os quiero Besoooos!!!!**


	12. Prologo

Prologo

Desde mi lado de la cama miro a Carlisle durmiendo mientras me acuerdo de cómo empezó todo, se que ahora tengo mas de lo que me habría imaginado, beso los labios de mi marido suavemente, veo como se remueve perezosamente antes de abrir los ojos sonriente como siempre. Me contempla como lo estaba haciendo yo hace unos segundos y me acaricia la mejilla con su mano suavemente, se acerca y deposita un casto beso en mis labios, su nariz traza una línea por mi cuello y su respiración choca contra mi haciéndome suspirar como siempre que estaba tan cerca de mi.

Me adentro en el baño para darme una ducha mientras mi marido baja hacer el desayuno, me relajo debajo los chorros de agua calientes y mi mente no deja de recordar mi vida junto a mi medico…

Cuando salgo encuentro a Carlisle mirando las sabanas de nuestro cuarto, dos bultos se escondían tras ellas soltando risitas y susurros, nos sentamos intentando no chafarlos.

- Sabes amor, tendríamos que comprarles un regalo a nuestros niños ¿no crees?- pregunte inocentemente.- pero…¿Qué les compramos?

Mi marido me sonríe mientras vuelve a soltar otro suspiro.

- ¿Qué tal una enciclopedia para que estudien el doble?

Oímos un quejido debajo de las sabanas.

- Vale nos habéis pillado- dice nuestro niño asomando la cabeza por la sabana.

Pronto sale otra cabecita con pelo rubio y largo despeinado, sonriente como siempre suelta un largo bostezo, ha veces no puedo evitar sentirme tan orgullosa de mis hijos tan bonitos y perfectos, a su manera, pero perfectos. Carlisle sonríe cogiendo en brazos a Jeremy y sentandolo en su regazo mientras le alienta diciéndole que algún dia lo conseguirá.

- Pero ahora tenemos que desayunar ¿de acuerdo?- les digo levantándome de la cama- papa ha hecho el desayuno.

- Papa ¿tu quieres a mama?- veo como Carlisle sonríe a Kelly cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola hacia la puerta.

- Claro que quiero a mama ¿Cómo no iba a quererla?

- Papa siempre dice que tu eres su niña ¿Por qué dice eso?- pregunta Jeremy mientras también lo cojo en brazos.

Carlisle empieza bajar las escaleras y deja a Kelly en su silla mientras le pone delante un bol de cereales, dejo a Jeremy en su silla junto a Kelly y le sonrió dándole un beso en su cabello rubio.

- Papa me llama niña porque me llamo así el primer dia que nos conocimos…- suspire mientras Carlisle me abrazaba por detrás besándome la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- Pregunta Kelly con la boca llena.

- Cómetelo todo y te lo contare.

- No cuéntanoslo ahora!- gimotea Jeremy.

- De acuerdo.

Contemplo a mis dos niños sonriéndose entre ellos impacientes y con sus ojos azules brillando por la curiosidad. Como he dicho antes tengo mas de lo que me habría imaginado, mas de lo que jamás me hubiera atrevido a pedir. Lo mas bonito de este mundo mejor dicho lo que hace este mundo bonito mis hijos y mi marido.

-** El dia en que mi vida se volvió una tormenta fue un 10 de octubre y todo por culpa de ese incidente…**

**Aquí tenéis el prologo… Bueno ahora si que me despido jeje Me pidieron que hiciera una secuela pero no será posible. Haré otra historia cuando termine "Desde que me convertiste" que le queda un capitulo. Seguiré "Desde niños" y ya esta… Gracias por todo. Besos**


End file.
